Real Man
by Youre Undeniable 09
Summary: Rated T for adult themes violence and language. Based on the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Seth Cohen is the real man...SethSummer


**A/N: This story is rated M for language and graphic elements related to abuse. Because once I got the idea, it wasn't going away. This story is also very AU.**

**Summary: Seth loves her, and he's willing to protect her from everything. Seth Cohen is the real man.**

**I have never experienced a type of abuse, and it is my greatest hope that none of you have, either.**

**We try and write it off, but it IS a problem.**

**If you're being abused by someone, get help. Don't be afraid to ask. There's always someone there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Oc, "Face Down", or anything else written by Josh Schwartz or Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**This story, however, is my own. I mean no offense by any of it…

* * *

**

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down. _

I'm crazy about her, always have been. But for some reason, we never took it past the "just friends" level. I've always known the feelings were there, we both know, but for some reason we just never acted on them. Maybe it was because she was scared to leave him…that other guy.

What's his name again?

Oh yeah…William.

Summer will never admit it, but I know what he does to her. I know.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

She tires to hide them from me, but I see right through it all. The fake smile, the designer clothers, the layers upon layers of makeup.

One day I confronted her about it, and she says that he's "looking out for her". What a bunch of crap. I'M looking after her. I know what's best for her.

I fucking love her, and he just claims he does.

He doesn't give a shit about her. If he did, he would treat her right.

Each time she swears is the last, but it never is.

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

He thinks he's teaching her a lesson, and he thinks that he's some sort of big-shot. This actually makes him feel fucking good. Watching her lay there and cry with bruises covering her body.

It has to stop.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

Yeah I see it, and yeah I know.

I went over to her apartment today. I showed up in the middle of one of his "episodes" as Summer calls them.

I was prepared to beat the shit out of him.

I got in a few punches before I told him to leave and never come back.

I told him if I ever saw his face ever again, all of Newport would come crashing down on him.

"You have no fucking idea what I'm capable of, William."

"Oh, yeah, Cohen? You look like a scrawny ass punk to me."

Because I didn't just give him and bloody lip and black eye or anything?

And he's trying to act all hard.

What he's selling, I ain't buyin'.

"Says the guy who's still laying on the ground. I'm giving you two second to get up and fuck off. I fucking mean it."

His face still looks at me as angry as possible, but I can see a little fear in his eyes.

He leaves, and we don't see him after that.

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture _

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.

Summer went through her healing periods, and I was there for her every step of the way.

I didn't leave her side not once.

I know she's a little scared.

Scared that he might come back.

Scared it might happen again.

Scared it might be worse.

Scared of the 'I love you' that just came out of my mouth…

But I'm tired of running from it and hopefully so is she.

Because we're fucking undeniable and she knows it.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again. _

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.

I know she trusts me, but she still won't let me touch her.

The I love you didn't freak her out. It mad her happy. Just like I hoped.

One day she comes running and jumps in my arms, knocking both of us to the floor.

She's kissing me all over, and she's letting my hands roam all over and she's not flinching or pushing me away.

She's letting me in for the first time since it happened.

"I had enough of being scared, Cohen. I love you, and I'm ready for this. I trust you more than anyone, and if someone is going to protect me, it better always be you.

'Cause, Seth Ezekiel Cohen, Its always you. The real man in my life..."

_A new life she has found…

* * *

_

**My story may end happy, but thats because I can't hardly write anything else but fluff at the end.**

**But sometimes, its not always that fairy tale ending. Be aware, help, get help, and be helped.**


End file.
